Side Effects
by littlebixuit
Summary: You know - she heard him whisper - you're the nicest side effect I ever had. -- Velma checks on Shaggy when Scooby says, he is ill.... -- Oneshot, Shelma hints, R&R please


_Me: ..."cut my life into pieces; this is my last resort!"_

_Invy: Ya see, she really got music in 'er soul... 'n nothing else than it in 'er head either.._

_Apps: And we have to listen to every song she hears..._

_Me: "'Cause I'm loosing my sight, loosing my mind; wish somebody would tell me I'm fine."_

_Apps: Gruesome._

_Invy: Bu' now, we'll write a oneshot!_

_Me: Huh? We do?_

_Invy: Ya got tha' idea... i thought 'bout it... we'll write this now!_

_Me: Er... a bit sudden, but okay, why not..._

_Apps: Again, this is my thing: _**She owns nothing. Okay, she owns some things, but the point is, Scooby Doo isn't one of this things. Oh, and the song she has quoted over there was "Last Resort" from "Papa Roach". Another thing she doesn't owns.**

_Me: NOW, READ!!_

* * *

When the great dane entered the dining hall, he quickly spotted his friends and ran over to them, nearly causing a waiter to fall and drop the whole food he was balancing on his arms over an older woman.

"Hey Scooby." Velma greeted the large dog and earned herself a lick square over the face. Giggling, she took off her glasses to wipe them clean.

"Ri Relma."

When he sat down on a chair and looked around for a waiter to order their dinner, Velma noticed something.

"Scooby? Where's Shaggy? I mean, it's dinner time, his favorite time."

"Next to breakfast and lunch." Daphne added chuckling.

"Raggy reels rill."

"Ill?" Fred asked. "He's probably seasick again."

"Come on Fred, we've been on many boats and ships and Shaggy has been seasick on nearly every of these boats and ships, but that had never stopped him from eating." Velma said.

And she was right. They had went on a cruise, finally taking a long needed vacation. Surprisingly, they actually had had vacation and hadn't stumbled over a mystery again. But as almost always when they made a trip that involved traveling over the water, Shaggy had gotten seasick. While he had never understood how the others saw the gentle up and down of a boat as relaxing, the others had never understood how he always got sick from the movements and how, also if he was sick, he could eat as much as always.

So Velma was right when she wondered about why he hadn't come to eat, because it had to have a bigger reason than seasickness to get Shaggy not to eat.

"I'll go check on him."

Velma stood up and headed to the exit of the dining hall, then went up the stairs on the right to get to the floor, the gang's cabins were on. After a short trip down the corridor, she stopped in front of the door with the little 14 on it. She smiled when she remembered how Shaggy and Scooby had refused to take the room with the number 13 and had counted arguments not to take the room until Fred had agreed to swap with them.

She knocked, but got no answer.

"Shaggy?"

Still no answer. Shrugging, Velma decided to simply try the doorknob. Luckily, the door wasn't locked, so Velma could step in.

She closed the door behind her and looked around until she noticed someone lying under the sheets of the bed, completely covered and visibly shaking.

"Shaggy?" she asked again, slight concern lying in her voice now.

The figure under the sheets moved, but didn't answer.

Velma slowly walked over to the bed and, after figuring out where the head was, withdrew the sheets a bit, to reveal a trembling Shaggy.

His eyes were closed and he was very sweaty, some strands of hair sticking to his wet forehead and the bit of Shaggy's t-shirt, Velma could see, was practically glued to his chest, wet at some places. But still, he was trembling, his teeth clacking a bit.

When Velma lay a hand on his forehead, he stirred and opened his eyes to see who was standing in front of him. Recognizing Velma's orange sweater, he closed his eyes again, the little light in the room too bright from his view. Velma on the other hand could feel, that Shaggy had a fever coming up, his forehead very hot, to hot to be normal.

"Shaggy? Can I help you in any way?"

"Like, c-cold." Velma nodded and looked around, searching for more sheets to cover him with. Her view fell on the cupboard and she turned to go and open it to see if there were more sheets inside of it, when a sweaty hand grabbed her wrist.

"P-please, st-stay."

"I'll just go and get some sheets, okay?" Shaggy shook his head, his grip around Velma's wrist got a bit firmer, though not tight enough to hurt her. Realizing that, surprisingly, she couldn't get her hand out of Shaggy's grip, Velma turned around again. Not wanting to stay there, but seeing no chair near enough to reach, she sighed before she began to speak.

"Scoot over a bit, would you?" she sat down on the bed.

Shaggy raised a questioning eyebrow, but obeyed.

Velma slid under the sheets and turned to lie face to face with Shaggy, then wrapped her arms around his shaking form.

"V-Velma?" she heard Shaggy whispering, his voice a bit higher than normal. "What a-are you doing?"

"Well, since you won't let me get you something to warm you up, I have to improvise and the only thing in reach that could spend you any heat is me."

"Oh." she felt his body relaxing, the trembling getting a bit easier and the blushing, Velma hadn't seen because her face was now more in front of his chest than his face, fainted.

After some minutes in awkward silence, Shaggy slowly stopped shaking, his teeth not clacking anymore.

"Better?" Velma asked.

"Mh-mh."

Velma smiled and began to slid her arms back to her side, when Shaggy reached for her wrists again, holding them in place.

"Don't let go." he whispered, but took his hands of her wrists, letting her the choice if she wanted to stay or not. When Velma hadn't removed her arms after a minute, he slipped his arms around her as well. This time, it was Velma's turn to blush.

Neither of them said anything for a while and they got sleepy, Velma's head resting on Shaggy's chest now.

"You know" she heard him whisper "you're the nicest side effect I ever had when I was ill."

She smiled and snuggled up closer to him.

Then, they both began to drift off to sleep, still in each others arms, not caring about anything but the other one.

* * *

They both slept to deep to hear the faint knock that came from the door one hour later.

Turning the door knob, Daphne, Fred and Scooby stepped in and quickly discovered the sleeping pair, still snuggled up together, arms still around each other and Velma's head still on Shaggy's chest.

"Raww." Scooby said, while Fred and Daphne swapped knowing smiles.

Daphne crept over to them and removed Velma's glasses from her face, putting them on the little nightstand. After short thinking, she took out her digital camera and took a photo of her two friends. Fred had to hold a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughing. While Scooby lay down in front of the bed, Daphne and Fred quietly walked out on the floor, heading to their room.

"You'll never let them forget this, will you?" Fred asked.

"Never. But I've got this slight feeling, that they, even without my help, won't forget it. Who knows, maybe that's finally the beginning for them."

"Yeah." Fred agreed as he stepped in their room. "Who knows."

* * *

_Me: ^^. I couldn't resist to write Daphne taking a picture of them in the ending. It suddenly seemed to fit her so well. And yes, it's not a gramma failure, Fred and Daphne have one room together. They're a couple in this story, why not? I mean, it seems logical to me and I don't mind it at all, so... yeah._

_Invy: Um... everything said, I guess. Please, leave a review!_

_Apps: Hey! Now, there's really everything said. I'm just gonna say it a second time: Please leave a review for Pia. She would be very glad if you do so._

_Me: If you won't, I ,at least, thank you for actually reading this. ;)_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
